Midnight Fox
by Elamagika1998
Summary: Robin encounters a new shadow operative that he thought was evil, but then Batman informs YJ that they have a new member to their team, and she walks in. Follow them as they learn to trust each other and maybe fall in love on the way. RobinXOC R&R!
1. First Impressions

**Hey everyone, if you have started reading **_**My Drowning heart **_**(my harry potter fanfic) I'm still updating but longer than usual.**

**Anyway this is my first YJ fanfic and I'm super exited! ENJOY**

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I don't own Young Justice!**

…

**Star City Museum Rooftop 20:26 Friday**

Robin sat quietly with his eyes scanning the streets below, with Batman standing on the opposite side. Batman had informed him that he had found plans that the Shadows where going to steal the new item on display, some sort of crystal or something. So the Dynamic Duo was on the lookout.

"See anything?" Robin asks Batman, still scanning the empty alleyways.

"No. Wait! What was that?" Batman peers closer only to find a small fox strolling around. "Never mind, just a fox."

Robin walks over to where Batman was looking. But the fox was gone.

THUMP!

The Dynamic Duo turn around to the sound that came from behind them, there crouched Black Spider.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't old Bats, nice to see you out this evening." Black spider says, as he stands up straighter.

"Cut the crap Black Spider, we know why you're here!" Batman shouts and throws an explosive at him, but Black Spider just catches it with his webs then throwing it at a building. Resulting with a loud crash!

"Yeah two against one, your odds don't look to good." Robin teases throwing a boomerang at him, which Black Spider dodges.

"You got it wrong Boy Wonder, its two on two. FOX! NOW!" He shouts to the darkness behind him. Then a dark figure jumped out of the shadows and throws a small knife at Robin, which would have been lodged into his face if he hadn't' moved.

She runs into the light and starts throwing more knives at him. Robin quickly started throwing gadgets at her back. Batman was taking on Black Spider.

Robin observes the girl he was aiming explosives at, She looked around his age. She had long light brown hair with dark blue streaks. He could see a medium sized bow on her back with a set of arrows in her quiver, _so she's an archer as well as a knife thrower. _Saw her grab a knife from under her skirt and aimed it at him, he quickly moved but not quick enough to miss it. Robin heard the tear of fabric as the knife plunged into his upper arm. Ignoring the pain he kept trying to dodge her knifes.

She dodged each of his attacks with ease, proving to be very flexible, he decided to move to hand to hand combat instead, running and throwing a punch at her. She was caught off guard as his fist slammed into her face. But she acted as if it was nothing and slapped him.

Robin stole a glance at Batman to find him in hand-to-hand combat too, slightly winning. He quickly looked back at the girl. He saw that she had a large blue and black fox tail sewn onto her black skirt. Her entire costume was covered in grays, blues and black. She was wearing a mask that covered her whole face but her mouth, which was turned up in a sly smile. The mask had two big fox ears coming off the top, showing from her wavy hair. **(what Midnight Fox looks like on my profile pic!)**

She aims three knives at him, catching his cape into the sidewall of the stairs, then two more on his gloves but not his actual hand. But he was stuck to the wall.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Black Spider looked at his watch on his belt.

"Midnight Fox we have to abandon mission, hit him" Black Spider tells Midnight Fox, pointing at Batman. Then without warning she took of her bow quickly and shot an arrow at Batman, which landed right where it was aimed. A soft spot in between his thigh and hip, Batman fell into unconsciousness.

Black Spider jumps into the night using his web to catch him, Midnight Fox turns to the Dynamic Duo and mouths a silent 'sorry', then jumps down, disappearing into the night.

Robin slowly took out the knives and ran to his mentor, confirming that he still had a pulse. Batman started to blink his eyes and slowly sat up. After a few minutes resting they both turned to leave for the closest teleporter.

"Did you know who the fox girl was?" Robin asked the dark knight.

"Yes, I've seen her before, we will discus more with the team tomorrow. Go home, and get some rest." Batman ordered. "I have something I need to take care of."

"But you're injured!" Robin persists.

"I'll get it bandaged, go home Dick, and get your wound looked at too." Batman sternly says

Robin nods and they continue to the teleporter.

…

**Mt Justice 9:54 Saturday**

Batman was limping into the debriefing room where he was explaining what had happened that night, holding onto his right leg as he walked. Boy Wonder was at his side grabbing his bandaged arm.

There stood the Team waiting except for Kid Flash.

"Whoa! What happened to you guys?" Kid Flash bursts out, speeding into the room. "Who ever did that must be good, almost no one can land a shot on you two!"

"I thought that this mission was not that serious?" Aqualad asks

Batman looks at them all. "We thought so too, we were almost convinced that no one was coming. But then Black Spider attacked."

"Black Spider? But he doesn't use puncture weapons, right?" Artemis asks.

"Correct, but a relatively new Shadows operative came along." Batman limps over to the main computer, and pulls up a page of information on Midnight Fox.

"That's her." Robin states as he studies the screen.

"She looks so young!" M'gann cries.

"She is, Robin's age only thirteen. We don't know much; only that she was trained by the Shadows for more than half of her life. It seems that she was only allowed to go on missions a few months ago." Batman lists.

"Wait, you mean you've fought her before?" Superboy queries.

Batman nods. "Midnight Fox was with a large group of Shadows when the Justice League attacked one of their bases. So far we know that she is very skilled at throwing knives, she also carry's a bow and quiver full of arrows. And she's very good at hand to hand combat."

"So they were knife wounds you guys have, she's good." Wally smirks, resulting with Artemis elbowing him in the ribs.

"Bats wound was a arrow, which I think was covered with a poison that turns you unconscious for half an hour. But the weird part was that at the end when Black Spider left and she had shot Batman, she mouthed to me 'sorry'. Which has never happened with a Shadow Operative." Robin's mask stares at the screen.

"I have to go, no mission today." And with that Batman left the room.

…

**Again, what Midnight Fox looks like on my profile pic! Cool first chap over! Let me know what you think of it! Plz review!**

**I I**

**I I**

**I I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**REVIEW! **


	2. Having Doubts

Midnight Fox silently strolled down the dark hallways of the Shadows new HQ, she turned a corner to find a few of the recently escaped young prisoners, including Icicle Jr., Mammoth and Tuppence (her brother hadn't made it escaping, so was still in prison.) as well as a relatively new member.

Red Rose was Midnight fox's best friend on the team. Red Rose was human, like her, and uses a large sword as her primary weapon. Midnight Fox was instantly jealous of her when they first met; Red Rose lives up to her name. She has dazzling dark red hair and perfect body, constantly grabbing all the boy's attention.

"Hey Rose," Midnight Fox greets her, jumping up onto one of the tables and starts sharpening one of her many knives.

"Hey Foxy," She replies. Midnight Fox slightly narrows her eyes; she hated it when people called her that.

Seconds later Cheshire strides into the room and walk over to the large computer screen plastered onto the wall.

"Ok everyone, the rest of the Shadows are currently on a mission, so you little runts get a mission. Fairly simple, just deliver this parcel of Cobra Venom to the local docks, there will be a red boat waiting for you." She explained.

"So what were just delivery boys now?" Icicle Jr. scoffs, everyone nodding there heads agreeing with him.

"No, but we had accidently leaked this info onto the Internet, and its possible the Justice league have seen it, but its to important to abort. Here's the parcel." She drops a large box onto the table Midnight Fox was sitting on.

With that she leaves.

"Ok, Mammoth takes the box, everyone on their bikes." Rose orders, everyone walks out and into the garage to get his or her motorbikes.

Midnight Fox hops onto her dark blue motorbike and quickly checks that all her knives are in place, and that her half mask is stuck tight on her pale face. Then they all start their bikes.

…

Finally the small team arrived at the docks, and finally spotted the small red motorboat, they confidently stride towards it.

Only to be ambushed.

And around five members of the Justice league (Batman, Superman, Black Canary, Green Arrow, The Flash) jump up out from behind the large containers. Everyone immediately gets into battle position. But then Superman walks forward with his hands up, showing he means no harm. Everyone still hold his or her position.

"Please, we don't want to fight." Superman says, still slowly walking forward. " I know that most of you were probably forced into this." Tuppence rolls her eyes, Superman continues. " Some weren't, granted, but I want you all to know that there is a better place, one with no killing or torture." Everyone in the shadows team scoffed, except for Midnight Fox, truthfully she hated watching people torturing and killing innocent lives. But that was what she had been brought up in. Here, that's how you survive.

"Obviously, you don't get it! You all don't know what its like, we are all here to stay. So if you excuse me, we have a parcel to deliver." Rose sneers and grabs the parcel of Mammoth. Everyone follows, but Midnight Fox lingers for a few seconds staring at the gravel ground. Eventually following her teammates.

"Fine, but we can't let you deliver that either." Superman swoops down and grabs the parcel. Everyone reacted quickly; Mammoth grabs Superman by the cape and slams him down onto the hard floor. Batman throws and explosive at him and mammoth falls, Icicle Jr. throws ice spears at him. Then Rose sprints towards Black Canary and the two engage in a hand-to-hand combat. Tuppence runs to the Flash, Green Arrow shoots a goo arrow at Red Rose. Midnight Fox saw this and quickly threw a knife at the arrow in mid air. It hit the arrow and a container then exploded in goo.

Green Arrow looks surprised and turns to me, I throw another knife at him before grabbing my bow and steel tipped arrow.

The fight continues for a couple of minutes, by then Midnight fox had moved on to Batman, Mammoth was unconscious on the floor. And he was talking to her, telling her he knows she doesn't want to do this.

Her eyes narrowed after every remark, and gave a sly smile. Suddenly she landed a hard punch to his face, it left him vulnerable for only a few seconds, but that was all she needed. Grabbing his head into a headlock, she then plucked a larger dagger from her side. She sliced the thick material of his mask around his neck, just so the dagger could touch his soft skin.

Everyone gasped. No one could believe it. Then her team started smirking.

Midnight Fox had THE BATMAN in a headlock and a knife pressed to his throat!

"No one move!" She shouted to the league members. No one did.

"Kill him! Kill him!" The young shadows chanted to her. She so desperately wanted to disobey them, to let them all go so they could just deliver the parcel.

She hesitated, and Batman got out of her hold.

The Justice league had grabbed to parcel, and disappeared. Her team was shacking their heads and shouting at her.

Man, was she in for a hell of a beating.


	3. Unsure Decisions

**Sorry for the late update, and no author's note on the last chapter. Thank you to the awesome people who reviewed and favorited (new awesome word)! I love you all!**

**Sorry if it isn't perfect, I finished it late at night and just really wanted to post it.**

…**..**

**North Gotham 20:43 **

Midnight Fox staggered as she tried to run in the pouring rain, tears streamed down her face and mixed with the rain roughly tapping her cheeks. Still in shock as to what she had just done, she hugged her dark duffle bag close to her as she slowed to a walk. Thinking that she might have made a huge mistake, she had no where to go…

_Flashback_

_The young Shadows slouched back into the main Shadow HQ; everyone was staring at Midnight Fox with a death glare that would be able to kill even the almighty Man of Steel. But what hurt the most was Red Rose, quietly staring ahead as we ascended into the main base room._

_Everyone strides into the room, everyone quickly overtaking Midnight Fox, as if they didn't want to be in they way. She glanced up confusingly and saw her mentor walking sharply towards her. _

_It didn't take a genius to figure out that Black Spider was NOT happy._

"_Idiot!" He roared, and she felt the painful stinging sensation of his hand slapping her cheek. Someone must have told him about the 'Batman' incident over their radio COM._

"_You should have killed him!" Another slap._

"_You could have brought him HERE!" Another slap._

_He gave a growl and slapped her once more for good measure. "Now go to your room!" _

_She spat blood out from her mouth, then wiping it on her black sleeve. But she stayed silent, which was rule number 2; right behind never show any sign of pain. _

_Midnight Fox's eyes narrowed as she looked up to send a death glare at her mentor, she didn't care about his stupid rules anymore._

_She was tired of this. _

_She was tired of the killing._

_She was tired of the torture, of the punishment._

_She had decided. _

"_No." She whispered._

"_What was that?" Black Spider spat, staring at her._

"_NO!" She screamed with such a force no one believed she had in her. "No, I will not go to my excuse of a room! No, I don't want to help kill innocent people anymore!" She puffed, trying to catch her breath._

"_In that case, be my guest! But think, you have nowhere to go, no one to take you in! Face it Fox, you can't leave!" He protested, but something had snapped in Midnight Fox. Something that couldn't be mended._

"_Foxy, geez, you're just overreacting. Come on!" Red Rose just brushed off, obviously not grasping the content of this intense conversation._

"_No, not anymore. I may not have anywhere to go, but anywhere sure looks a lot better then here!" Midnight Fox growled, before storming off into the direction of her small dorm she shared with Red Rose._

_She started packing, just the few necessities. Like her toothbrush, a pair of clothes and shoes, a box of spare knives and arrows, and a small picture frame holding one of the only memories where she was actually happy. The frame held a picture of a young girl with light hazelnut coloured hair and dark blue eyes, smiling with two beaming parents on either side. Midnight felt the small drops of tears sprinkling her face, quickly wiping them away and stuffing the picture into her black duffle bag._

_Just as she was ready to escape this hellhole, she saw someone at the door of her room._

"_Hey Rose," She sighed._

"_Hey… so you're really going?" Rose raises an eyebrow. "Seriously! You're just abandoning me?"_

"_Oh please, we all know that you defiantly won't be alone when I'm gone." Midnight Fox softly spoke. _

"_What does that mean!" Red Rose stamps her foot in anger, "You know maybe everyone's right, you don't belong here anymore," She smirks at Midnight Fox. "You've gone soft!"_

_It took all the strength Midnight Fox had to not slap her straight across the jaw herself; instead she kicked the window of their little room and jumped out in to the dark city of Gotham. Running blindly across random streets, not caring where she was going._

_End Flashback_

"Stupid Red Rose!" She screams into the dark deserted alleyway, "Stupid Black Spider!" She kicks her duffle bag across the grimy floor.

"Stupid me…" Once again the awareness that she was crying again annoyed her even further.

Suddenly a large dark figure dropped down from the tall fire escapes from above. Reacting quickly Midnight Fox grabs a knife tucked in her poncho, but just as quickly its knocked out of her hand. _Batman_, she confirms.

"Look, I'm just here to talk," He pleads unemotionally.

"Huh, you and your team said that earlier then you attacked us," She crosses her arms and rolls her eyes. "But go on, it's not like things can get any worse."

"I have a proposition for you…"


	4. New Verdict

**Hi everyone, thank you all for the awesome and constructive reviews! :D I have decided to add a new sub-plot into my original plot, but everything will make more sense in this chapter! Again sorry if there are a few tiny mistakes, but I'm getting better at editing now! Yay! **

**IMPORTANT READ!**

**BTW as pyro-pisces12 asked, this is before Artemis has told everyone about her heritage but I'm not sure the team will actually find out in this fic though, I haven't decided. It's set with the original six (Superboy, Miss M, Aqualad, KF, Rob and Artemis) because I'm too lazy to use the rest of the characters, its set round about after Disordered (ep. 17)**

**Now on with the chapter! Oh and this chapter continues strait from the last!**

…

**North Gotham 20:49 Saturday**

"I have a proposition for you…" Batman looks at her sternly. " From what I have seen and heard, I guess that you have run away, also addressing the fact that you have walked around this block three times, you probably have no where to go." He simply states.

Midnight Fox stares surprised. _He got all that information from a couple of minutes! _"How do you know that?"

The Dark Knight stares at her as if it was a stupid question.

"Oh, right…" She remembers, _He's THE Batman, you know, world's greatest detective and all. _She mentally slaps herself. "So what's this proposition?"

"Lets make a deal, all we need is some information that you have… and in return, I can set up somewhere for you to stay for a while." He suggests.

"Really? All you want is a piece of information?" She yawns and eyes him cautiously. "Why should I give, whatever it is, to _you_?"

"Do you want innocent people to be tortured or killed? Do you want them all to suffer? Look the only information we need is the location of your shadows headquarters…" He clears his throat. " In return you may spend the night at the Mt Justice."

Her eyes widened with surprise, she was amazed that he was actually going to let her,_ a supposed villain!_ Stay at a top secret HQ of the Justice League!

Being too exhausted to argue or question, she replied with a simple nod, and they made their way to a small alleyway and stopped at an old telephone booth.

"Um, why are we her-" She was interrupted as Batman crammed himself into the booth.

"Wait one minute before walking in, I have to override you first." He said sternly as he disappeared in a bright yellow light.

…

**Mt Justice 20:52**

"Batman 02"

Batman stepped out of the zeta-beam and quickly checked to see if anyone was in the room, luckily for him M'gann and Conner had gone out for a date and Aqualad had decided to have an early night, and the rest of the team had gone to their homes.

So he quickly overrides the zeta-beam for Midnight Fox to enter.

"Guest 00" The mechanical voice finishes and Midnight Fox swiftly walks out of the zeta-beam.

"That felt… weird" She shivers and hugs her arms. She looked around and saw Batman in a near-by kitchen holding a tall glass of water and walking back to her.

"Now, drink this," He hands the glass to her, she stares at it suspiciously before quickly taking it and gulping it down. Then realizing what she had done, she looks at him and sighs. "What was in it?"

"Just a tracking devise and a sleeping pill, now before you sleep I need the address."

He impatiently looks at her.

She mumbled the address to him before slowly letting her eyes drop and almost falling onto Batman himself. Luckily he sees this and quickly carries her over to the couch.

"Why are you doing this for me?" She softly asks the caped crusader.

"You could say it's my job…" He turns to her as he starts to leave, and she could swear that she had seen the tiniest bit of a smile twitching at the corner of his almost unmoving lips

He then calls Superman to tell the entire Justice League to meet at the Watchtower, then quickly walking out to the zeta-beam and starts muttering about he had suspected the location and so on. Midnight Fox closes her eyes and lets sleep consume her, for once she remembers the warm feeling of being safe.

…..

**Mt Justice 6:57 Sunday**

By the early morning Midnight Fox was still asleep, and so was the rest of the Young Justice that lived in the mountain. Fortunately M'gann and Superboy had gotten back late last night and had not seen Midnight Fox in the dark.

But her luck was ruined when the zeta-beam announced the arrival of Robin.

"Robin B-01"

Robin calmly walked into the kitchen, and grabbed an apple from a fruit bowl on the bench. He then made his way to the lounge to watch some T.V. until the rest of the team woke up.

Just as he rounded the corner he heard a soft yawn coming from the couch, he just assumed that it was Superboy or Kaldur or someone, so he casually strolled over.

"H-" He started, but quickly stopped and dropped his apple when he saw who it was. Acting fast he grabbed a birdarang from his utility belt.

"YOU!" They shouted in unison.

Midnight Fox still felt a little groggy and her movements were a bit slow, but that all suppressed when she saw the Boy Wonder. She grabbed one of her knives, just to be on the safe side.

"What are you doing here? How did you even _get_ here?" He shouted at her.

"Batman," She explains with a smirk.

"Why would…never mind," He said, shaking the thought. "You can't be here anyway!"

"Batm-" She started to explain but never got to finish, because Robin had lunged at her and throwing birdarangs on his way. Quickly dodging the weapons flying her way, just as she was going to release her knife, Robin had gotten into hand range. So she dumped the use of knives and moved to hand-to-hand instead.

From both of their loud growls at each other, the other members had awoken and rushed out to the noise. Amazingly at the exact same time as Wally and Artemis arrived from the zeta-beams.

By then, Robin had just pushed Midnight Fox to the ground and pinned her to the floor. But then just as swiftly, she had flipped them and now she was on top, then once again Robin rotated and he was pinning her. This continued until the rest of the team arrived onto the scene.

"Robin!" They all called out when they saw Midnight Fox holding him down to the floor.

Everyone took out their weapons (those that had them) and readied themselves. Then once again, the now familiar sound of the identification and blinding light submerged from the zeta-beam.

"Batman 02"

…

**Sorry I have left you on another cliffhanger, I just love them!**

**I should be able to update within the next week or two, sorry about the long waits :( But I'm getting better! :)**


	5. Training Session

**I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I had so many problems, first it was writers block, then my laptop broke then I was just to busy getting back into school work! Thanks again to the few that reviewed and favourited!**

…

**Mount Justice 7:31 am Sunday**

"Batman 02"

Everyone froze when they heard the familiar sound of the entry of the Caped Crusader. Midnight Fox used this opportunity to attempt to run to the closing zeta-beam, she had jumped off the struggling Boy Wonder and sprinted to the disappearing light.

She almost made it but just as she passed Batman, he reached out and grabbed her dark shirt's collar.

"No you don't." He said nonchalantly as he practically dragged her to the mission room. He nodded to the team to follow; Robin picked himself up off the floor and ran ahead to Batman and Midnight Fox.

"What are you doing?!" Robin questions his mentor. "You know who she is don't you?"

"I am very well aware of who she is," Batman replied.

"Then why is she here!?" Robin shouts. By now everyone has gathered around Batman and Midnight Fox, listening for his reply

"She was in trouble and we made a deal." Batman explained. "The deal was, that she would provide me information of the Shadows and I would let her stay the night at the mountain."

"I wasn't in _trouble_…" Midnight Fox murmurs to herself.

"Anyway, the information Midnight Fox gave us proved useful." Batman used his free hand to bring up a picture of a dark warehouse on the large holographic screen. "This building was one of the League of Shadows minor HQ's, and last night the Justice league went to investigate. J'onn obtained some mission information from a young member until she realized she was being infiltrated, and when that happened they all retreated, with an impressive time too."

"Rose…" whispers Midnight Fox and stares at the screen.

"So we have organized you all to intervene them from shipping the newly released Kobra Venom in Santa Prisca." He says as he starts typing a bunch of numbers on the screen, "I've sent the co-ordinates to your wriest computer, Robin. You depart tonight at 6:30, until then you have training with Black Canary."

"What about the girl?" Kaldur asks the Dark Knight who was still holding onto Midnight Fox.

"I wish to question her, but until then she stays here, she can even train with you." Batman finally lets go of the pale girl. "Now, I have some business to attend to."

Then Black Canary walks in, Batman quickly explains the situation to her before leaving via zeta-tube.

"So _you're_ the girl that hit GA's arrow in mid air," Black Canary remarks with a smile. Midnight Fox give a satisfied smile back.

"She did what?" Kid Flash yells as his jaw drops, and Artemis raises an eyebrow.

"Alright, alright. Now, who's ready for some sparring?" Black Canary grins. "And since we have a guest, we'll see what she has to offer."

BC walks over to the sparring platform and ushers Midnight Fox over and the team stands to the side.

"How good are you at hand-to-hand?" Black Canary asks her as she takes off her black jacket.

"Pretty good," Midnight shrugs and looks back at BC with a mischievous glint in her eyes through her half facemask. "But I've heard you're the best."

"We'll see."

With that Midnight Fox rushes and tries to punch her, but she blocks easily and serves her own punch and Midnight Fox just dodges. Then BC quickly aims a kick to Midnight's head, but she saw this coming and grabbed it centimeters before it made contact.

Black Canary used this and twisted her body to try and throw Midnight to the ground, but Midnight Fox had seen this many times in her sparring with Red Rose so she knew exactly what to do. As Black Canary almost finished twisting her captured leg, Midnight Fox twisted her full body and jumped up, producing an impressive Arial (**for those who don't know what an Arial is it's like a cartwheel using no hands) **and this left Black Canary off balance.

But she recovered quickly swept her leg along the ground to Midnight's feet, who jumped over it with ease. Canary then kicked her in the stomach and the force pushed her to the ground, thankfully Midnight Fox had spent years learning the art of gymnastics, so she just flipped her body around and landed with her hands into a half handstand before back flipping and landing on her feet.

But she was slightly off-balance so she couldn't defend the incoming kick and was knocked down to the floor. The floor lit up and read the words 'Unknown: FAIL' around Midnight Fox's body. She quickly picked herself up off the floor.

"Impressive." Black Canary smiles and turns to the team. "What do you guys think?"

The entire team stares dumbfounded and speechless.

"Wow…" Kid Flash breathes, and Robin crosses his arms with a small scowl on his face.

"What's the matter Boy Wonder? Overwhelmed?" Midnight Fox smirks at him and walks back towards the team.

"Please, I'm completely whelmed." He crosses his armed tighter and looks away from her captivating blue eyes, much like his own.

"Sure, so what next?" Midnight questions the team as she absent-mindedly pats her long fake foxtail.

Artemis grins. "Wanna show me your aim?"

"You bet!" Midnight Fox smiles back, then eyes Black Canary. "But I'm allowed too right? Since I'm on lock down and all."

"I'm pretty sure that's fine, but everyone else needs to stay and continue sparring." Black Canary commands.

"Awww man, how come Arty gets to miss training?" Kid Flash complains.

"I will be, just a different type Kid Mouth." Artemis smirks and leads Midnight Fox through the corridor to the Aiming Range.

"I will never understand girls." Wally states and crosses his arms.

"You can say that again…" Robin sniggered to himself. Wally beams.

"I will nev-" he starts until Robin elbows his ribs with a cackle.

"This way Kid Idiot!" Robin pulls his best friends arm to where Black Canary and the rest of the team was waiting.

"I can tell you like her…" Wally teases as they stood listening to Black Canary talk about how to successfully block a hard punch.

"Do not! Now shut it or I will purposely kick your butt in front of M'gann!" Robin sternly glares, an impressive one too.

"Shutting up" Kid Flash grins.

…

**I hope this was ok, updates will be back to normal since I know what I'm doing now. **

**Please review **

**Thanks!**


	6. Despairing Pasts

**Wow… I broke my promise once again! SO sorry guys, I could go on about how I have school and stuff but the main reason this chapter is so late is that I'm just so lazy -.- sorry everyone! But this chapter is 2000 words so I hope it makes up for the lateness! And this chapter basically explains all of Midnight's past. BTW this is set in 2011 Season 1**

**WARNING: EVENTS MENTIONED MAY UPSET SOME PEOPLE; all of the stuff mentioned is completely fiction! NONE of the events have ever happened to me, this is just how I imagined Midnight fox's past. Sorry if it's a bit too grim…you've been warned.**

…

**Mt Justice 11:47 am Sunday**

_Whoosh! Thud!_

Midnight Fox's eyes slightly narrowed as her black arrow hit close to just a centimeter from the complete center of the standing target 15 meters in front of her. Her and Artemis had been testing each other's aiming abilities with a bow for about thirty minutes now.

"Just admit it, I'm better then you in archery," Artemis smirked at Midnight playfully.

"Fine, archery isn't my specialty. But my knives can totally beat your wimpy bow!" Midnight Fox teased and give a small cackle that somehow reminded Artemis of the teams little bird.

"Wanna bet?"

"You're on!"

Artemis loaded her bow and quickly shot an arrow to another target, and smiled cockily at Midnight as it hit its center mark.

"Beat that." Artemis challenges.

Midnight rolls her eyes and plucks out a knife from her small poncho and swiftly throws it at the next target, this time hitting the center mark exactly, just like Artemis had.

Artemis narrowed her eyes and shot another arrow to another target, once again hitting bull's-eye. Midnight smirked and turned around, back to the target and threw a knife behind her back to the arrow Artemis had just shot and hit the middle of the arrows end.

"Ok, so you're better at throwing, I'll give you that." Artemis laughed, surprised on how much she didn't mind spending time with Midnight Fox. Midnight laughed with her, then stopped and held the smile on her face.

"I can't believe you haven't recognized me yet." Midnight beamed, "I honestly thought you would have noticed!"

"Why? Do I know you…?" Artemis stares curiously, quite confused.

Midnight Fox slowly takes off her dark half mask to revile a face that Artemis instantly remembers. Midnight's dark blue eyes study Artemis' shocked unblinking grey ones, trying to predict what her reaction would be.

"…F-Freya?"

"The one and only," Midnight Fox sighed as she stared at the floor, her smile slipping off her face. She slowly looked up to see Artemis still staring at her in disbelief, mouth agape.

Suddenly Artemis snapped out of her trance and launched her self at the thirteen-year-old girl, the girl that had been her best friend for almost six years. Midnight returned the hug, but is slightly surprised that Artemis is actually hugging her, which is something she normally would never ever do. After a while Artemis finally released her.

"I'm so sorry I never got to say goodbye…" Artemis explained, "But when my mum was released from prison we both just wanted my father out of our lives and-"

"Don't worry about it, if I were you I would have chosen to escape too," Midnight gave a small smile.

The two just smiled and enjoyed the others presence, which they had missed for almost a year.

"I like what you've done to your hair, the blue really bring out your eyes." Artemis reached out to lightly touch Midnight Fox's blue streaked caramel coloured hair.

"Thanks, I'm glad to see that you haven't cut your hair."

Suddenly Batman's monotone voice filled the training rooms intercom.

"_Artemis and Midnight Fox report to training room immediately!"_

The two girls looked at each other and sighed; Midnight quickly slipped her mask back over her face.

"We'd better go."

…

The two girls walked over to where Batman, GA, BC and the rest of the team were standing in the middle of the training hall. They were careful to make it look like no thing had happened between the two, since the team doesn't know Artemis' identity.

"Team you are able to entertain yourselves here in the cave while Black Canary, Green Arrow and I ask Midnight Fox a few questions, then after depending on the time you can resume your training." Batman stated, followed by murmurs of agreement from everyone.

With that the team wandered out to the lounge area and M'gann floated over to the kitchen to try a new cookie recipe.

Black Canary gently placed a hand on Midnight's shoulder, pushing her into the direction that Batman had started walking.

Soon the four of them reached a private conference room, inside there was just a large oval table with three chairs on one side and a single on the opposite end. The three leaguers locked the door then sat facing Midnight with serious expressions.

"Ok, so lets start with some less personal questions," Green Arrow started. "Had you been previously informed of this new Kobra Venom shipping taking place tonight?"

Midnight decided she would answer all the questions honestly as she could, since she really needs their trust if she doesn't want to be on the streets again, and she knew that she no longer was in allegiance with The Shadows.

"Not in detail, just that we would be needed to help and guard them," She picked at her bitten down nails, a habit she'd had since she was young.

"Do you know of any other Shadow HQs other then the warehouse?" Batman questioned.

"Not the exact locations, but I know that there are a few all over America and even a couple in other areas of the globe." Midnight Fox met his fierce glare.

"Ok, we have records of most of your old teammates except for one called Red Rose, could you just list a few points about her for example, age and weapons/powers ect," Black Canary asked carefully.

Midnight hesitated, she didn't want to betray her ex-best friend but it wasn't like Rose would ever forgive her anyway so what can she lose? "Um, she's 14 about my height, bright dyed straight red hair, she's just a human but was trained by her mother, who was an extreme martial artist and her weapons are a large sword and extra blade strapped to her back for emergencies. Oh and she's left-handed!"

"Great." BC smiled warmly at her after typing on a holographic screen what Midnight had just said.

"Now… Midnight Fox we're going to ask you more personal questions, you don't have to answer them but the more you trust us the more we trust you," Midnight rolled her eyes at GA's comment, they were treating her like a nine year old!

"Ok, shoot."

"Real Name?" Batman tests her.

Midnight exhaled and decided to trust the three heroes with her identity and she took off her mask once again. "Freya…Freya Vulpe"

"Italian?" Batman recognized the last name but couldn't remember where he had heard it.

"Half."

"Ok, birthdate?"

"May the 6th 1998" Freya says tentatively.

She looks over to Black Canary who was still typing down her birthdate just as she finished she looked up and gave Freya a smile.

"Last question, how did you first come in contact with the shadows and why did you leave?" Batman said still staring at her.

Freya's eyes slightly widened at the question and she absent-mindedly played with the end of her fake fox's tail, wondering if they deserved her truthfulness.

"What do I gain if I'm completely honest?" Midnight retorts back to the dark knight.

Batman thought for a while to himself, until deciding on a conclusion. "For your complete and utter honesty you gain a room to stay, here in Mt Justice for as long as you wish."

Freya defiantly liked the idea of not having to worry about where she was going to sleep the night and decided these heroes were much different then she had first thought, in a good way.

"Alright, deal. But I'm warning you that my past isn't a happy one…" She cautioned.

"None of ours really are." BC's eyes softened and with that Freya began the story of how Midnight Fox was made.

"The first five years of my life were the only few years where everything was ok, sure we were poor bit at least we had a small apartment and each other. We as in my father, my m-mother-" She almost chokes on the word. "-, My newborn baby sister and me. It was when my infant sister was born that everything started to go downhill, it wasn't her fault that she cried too much or that it happened to be the same time that my father lost his job and we went broke. But my father became angrier more often which then later turned to drinking and gambling then to abusing my mother and I, she became severely depressed and I was alone to care for my sister."

The conference room became deathly silent as the three league members stared at Freya, urging her to go on.

Freya began to pick at her fingernails as she continued. "It was like that for half a year, until one night when my father came home really drunk and angry. I had never seen him like this; sure I had seen him drunk, but never this angry. He had a fire in his eyes that I had never seen before so I grabbed my sister and hid in a closet so he wouldn't hurt us. But he found my mother staring off into space in the kitchen; this made him even angrier. I opened the cupboard a crack and I could see him yelling at her about how useless she was, I thought he would stop and just leave her alone but he didn't. He beat her, as much as I tried I couldn't tear my eyes away, and then he pulled out a gun from his waistband and I hugged my sister closer knowing what was going to happen."

Her voice became shaky, but she went on. She knew that if she stopped then she wouldn't finish.

"The gunshot shook the entire apartment and at this point I was balling my eyes out still watching the horrible sight unfold before me. My father dropped the gun with trembling hands realizing what he had just done, my sister squirmed and the cupboard door swung open. I was to terror struck to move so he did, he left."

Anger surged through Freya's veins as she recalled her father's cowardly choice and willed herself not to cry. By now the three leaguer's eyes were wide with shock and pity.

"He left me alone with an infant child and my mother's dead body on the kitchen floor! So I did the same, thinking that if I stayed then the police or child services would take away the only family I now had left. And now I regret destroying that option…"

"So at age six I was out on the streets of the run-down side of Gotham with my one-year-old baby sister, we were sleeping behind dumpsters for about a week before she got sick. I thought it was just a cold or flu, but it kept getting worse and worse until I could literary see the life slowly draining from her. She died in my arms…"

Black Canary gave a small gasp, amazed by how Freya hadn't broken-down crying by now.

"It was a few days later that Black Spider found me trying to fend myself from a group of large men, he told me he could help me and I believed him so I followed… I met Artemis at the training base; often she would stay with me when her father was out on long missions, we were good friends. The shadows educated me, trained me and taught me everything I know, yet I knew what they were doing was wrong. But I was to chicken to say anything or leave until last night." Freya finished and stared at her lap aimlessly.

Freya stood up from her chair still fighting to hold in tears, but she was determined. Black Canary stood up too and walked up to her and to Freya's surprise, hugged her. At first she remained stiff in the older woman's arms but soon she relaxed and hugged her back.

"You can talk to me anytime you need to, I'm also the teams councilor as well as trainer." BC suggested with a smile as they broke away.

"Ok thanks…for that," It had been a long time since Freya had received a real hug.

There was a long silence before Batman suddenly stood up and thanked her for her honesty as he exited the room. Green Arrow gave her a small smile and then a small nod towards Black Canary before following Batman's lead.

BC checks an analog clock on the pale wall and turns back to Freya. "It's almost time for mission briefing, Batman wants you present. I'll show you the way."

…

**Vulpe means Fox in Italian by the way**

**So how was it? Good? Bad? I really have no idea so leave a review **** Thanks!**

**P.S. I made a new tumblr for all things to do with YJ!  
It's called rise-batpotato . tumblr (no spaces)**


End file.
